Lovetrouble
by Aviane
Summary: Hurray for original titles:P A short beginning of what i hope is to be a Ginny/Luna romance, read if you want.


**AN: Right... it's been a while. I'm not going to rant about why. But now i can't sleep so I'm writing this story. I don't have a beta, but I'm am aware that i need one^^' Any ****Volunteers?=) I'm just a sucker for attention so if you like it, please say so. If you don't, you have my permission to tell me that as well. No promises this time though, i don't even know if I'm ever going to finish this story... But if anyone found it worth their while to read it , that's why i would continue. (oh and, this is a girl/girl story. just thought I'd slip that in)**  
**Huggles everyone, here's chapter 1.**

Ginny weasley slowly woke up as the suns rays took her away from dreamland. She turned away from the window and tried to fall back to sleep, It was Saturday after all.  
Ginny had always been a morning person and sure enough, she could not go back to sleep. Sometimes, like now, she cursed her early morning habits but more than often she was glad that mornings were no trouble for her.

"Some people are not so lucky" she thought with a smile as the image of her good friend Luna lovegood entered her mind. Even though Lunas body was up and running, her mind usually woke up around dinner time. Ginny made her way over to the dresser as she continued to think about her slightly odd friend.

Thankfully Lunas behavior was always considered a bit off, so only her friends knew she was not usually working correctly until after lunch.

After putting on some nice clothes and the usual makeup Ginny made her way down to the common room. Only a few people were up this early and she knew most of them well because of that fact. Seamus looked up from a quddich book when he heard her come down the stairs. "Morning Ginny, wanna go for a jog around the lake?"

"Sorry Seamus, not today. I'm meeting Luna down for breakfast" she said with an apologetic shrug.

"Again? You two have been joined at the hip lately, is there something I should know?" seamus said with a hint of mischief in his voice.

"You're crazy" Ginny answered with a smile.

"Well, that's why you love me. He countered with a wink "What about this afternoon then, or does miss lovegood have you on a tight leash?"

Ginny put out her tongue towards him but smiled despite herself "This afternoon it is"

She walked out the portrait of the fat lady and waived at seamus who waved back as he got back to his quiddish book.

Ginny had some time for thought as she made her way down for breakfast. She and Luna had spent more time with each other lately. They had been friends for a long time though so she didn't think that was strange at all. She thought back to when she first had begun talking to the slightly weird girl.

///////////////////////////////7

"You're such an idiot harry!"

The boy who survived staggered back in horror when Ginny blew up in his face without any reason what so ever, as far as he could tell. Ignoring his attempts at calming her down she turned and left him to his own ranting. She sighed in defeat as she rounded a corner. She'd been admiring harry from afar for almost 3 years and they got along great as friends, so why couldn't he just… stop being such a crappy boyfriend.

Nothing had gone like she planned. According to everything she had ever heard it was supposed to be romantic and great being together like this. But all she did was find new things that she couldn't stand about her boyfriend. The closer they got the more she just wanted to turn around and run the other way. Something wasn't right and she needed time to figure out what.

Ginny had a special place for emergencies like these, The great lake. Something about the big mass of water always made her feel like things weren't that bad, that problems were fleeting things and that time always would go on. Her special spot was not really a secret place, but it was mostly hidden from view by the trees that grew by the shore. Ginny liked the solitude and the almost cozy atmosphere it provided. Today was a rainy day, but she was mostly shielded by the large trees.  
The place didn't relax her as much today as it usually did, but it did ease her mind somewhat. She watched the rain fall on the surface of the lake and enjoyed the sound of rain around her.

Suddenly though, she heard a rustle that obviously was not rain. She turned around just in time to see Luna lovegood tumble out of the bushes and fall down right behind her, giggling.  
Ginny stared in disbelief at the weird girl that everyone usually stayed away from.

"What are you doing here Luna?" ginny said after collecting herself.

Luna smiled at the younger girl and brushed herself of lightly as she rose to a sitting position "I had a feeling I should look for someone"

She couldn't believe this girl "Why were you giggling just now?"

"The bushes tickled me" Luna answered easily with another smile.

"What kind of a person walks out in the rain looking for someone on a hunch and tumbles through bushes giggling madly in the process" Ginny said but laughed despite herself, her own problems temporarily forgotten.  
Luna always had such a carefree attitude towards things Ginny thought and decided then and there to spend more time with the girl, despite what everyone said about her.

"hey, I found someone didn't I?" Luna answered still smiling, obviously pleased with herself.

And ginny couldn't argue with that. Luna tock the silence as a yes and helped herself to the spot next to ginny. "So what are you doing out here, all by yourself" she said and tilted her head slightly as she watched her newfound company.

Ginny thought it was an odd question to ask from someone who was alone most of the time but didn't say anything, not wanting to be rude. She did however think back at why she had gone out in the first place and grew sober once again.

"boy trouble" Ginny said with a deep sigh as she hugged her knees once again.

"do you want to talk about it? It usually helps"

Ginny didn't know what to think of Lunas sudden friendliness towards her. It was not like they hated each other, but they had never spoken like this before. "Ah well, it's not like this day could get any more weird" Ginny thought as began to try to explain her troubles. She found to her surprise that Luna was a very good listener.

**Reviewers get cake, take care everyone^^ **


End file.
